Evolving Androids
Evolving androids is a clever way to extend the growth potential of your androids, enjoy new pics of them, and provide more opportunities to farm for HD's. All androids can be evolved at least twice, first to the 'plus' stage and then to the 'REV.' stage. Your android will change in appearance and base stats. Some androids may also change their ability as they evolve. The most important thing to know about evolving is that the new form's base attack and defense will increase by a percentage of the value at the time of evolving, and that percentage will be 10% if it is at max level, and 5% if the android is not. There is also a bonus related to the deck cost of the androids, but we'll cover that later. Most androids can also be evolved further, up to 5 times. This ability was unlocked in the game on November 21, 2013. Don't get too excited, because these higher levels of evolution just cycle through the same artwork for the android, adding a giant '+', and the deck cost based bonus is halved. There are two main schools of thought for evolving androids, linear and exponential. The linear method requires 3 androids to reach REV, or lvl 2 evolution, and 6 androids to reach lvl 5 evolution, while the exponential method requires 4 androids to reach REV, and 32 androids to reach lvl 5 evolution. Binary evolve 01.jpg Linear evolve 01.jpg The exponential method results in slightly higher max stats, with the difference becoming larger as the base stats of the android increase, but really the difference is only going to be between 1% and 5% . For instance, Hina evolved to level 5 linearly would max out at 2110/1940, and if evolved exponentially (using 32 maxed Hinas) would max out at 2220/2042. Not a huge difference, probably not worth maxing Hina 63 times*. And the SR android Eins, whose base stats are 1510/1820 maxes out linearly at 5530/6286, while exponentially she maxes out at 5800/6576, which is probably still not worth the cost... even if you happen to be able to get your hands on 32 Eins. Where it really makes sense to use the exponential method is for Androids who can only evolve 2 times. It requires only one more Android, and the difference is usually 2.5%, which on final stats of 4000, is an additional 100 points. As you may have already figured out, a lvl 0 or un-evolved android will have a max attack and defense of twice the base values. This is true for almost all of the N, R, SR and SSR Androids. For further discussion on this topic see the Enhancing Androids page. When maxed androids are used to evolve to lvl 1, the resulting base attack/defense numbers are equal to the base + (MAX * 10%) (times two because both are maxed) + the rarity bonus, or: base + MAX * 0.2 + rarity bonus The N android Hina has a base atk/def of 550/480. Maxed her atk/def is 1100/960. The rarity bonus for Deck Cost 6 androids is 100, so evolving 2 maxed Hina will result in a base atk/def of 550 + 110 * 2 + 100 = 870 480 + 96 * 2 + 100 = 772 Maxing her stats as a Hina+ will not double them, but increase them by her original base + the rarity bonus, so that her new max stats will be: 870 + 550 + 100 = 1520 772 + 480 + 100 = 1352 Not all androids follow these rules, Guardians of Mei androids for example. The rarity bonus for Androids, as mentioned above, is based on deck cost, but SR and rarer Androids do not necessarily all use the same bonus for a particular deck cost * I just evolved Hrunawa, and the deck cost bonus was 240 - not sure if some are different. * new android with deck cost 11 from Battles of the Far East! Gotta finish this need: evolving for UR's Second Edition CardsCategory:EGHelp The developers haven't made any more R cards lately, releasing only SR, SSR, and UR event androids. This is a form of power creep, especially with UR Pharaoh 4th being a progress reward during the Solomon's Successor event. To compensate for this power creep, the developers decided to change how cards evolve. Now SR, SSR and even UR cards start with much lower stats. They're terribly inefficient for their cost so you need to evolve them, and evolution makes a much larger difference. SR Cards 2.0 Event SRs now only have 2 evolutions. This makes evolving way easier because you can simply do an exponential evolution every time. In fact you can almost always get enough androids from the event to do an exponential evolution. Let's use SR Obelisk as an example. Obelisk's base stats double at each evolution, so even if you don't max the cards there will be a substantial improvement. It is highly recommended you max the evolution 1 cards before making the evolution 2 card to maximize efficiency. SSR Cards 2.0 SSRs are mostly 5 evolution. Their base stats don't double each time, however. Let's look at SSR Sphinx. At 0 evolution Sphinx has stats 1000/880, and costs 23. That's pretty bad, with an efficiency of 81.7 (81.7 points per cost). It's actually worse than Obelisk! But look what happens as Sphinx evolves. On the way to SSR+ a second generation SSR's stats increase by the base stats each time. So at 3rd evolution the base stats are the 0th evolution stats x4. After that the stats don't continue to multiply, but increase by the old system's cost/rarity bonus. With Sphinx this is 300 for attack and 260 for defense. So with new SSRs you want to get them to at least SSR+. After that the efficiency increase isn't all that great. Chances are you will only get enough cards from an event to reach SSR+ plus anyway, and will have to resort to Reward Shops to evolve the SSR+ further. The most consistant way of getting fully evolved SSRs is through Weekly Raid Battle. UR Cards 2.0 UR cards are like SSR cards. They start out far weaker than old URs and have to be evolved. Let's take a look at UR Pharaoh 4th. Slightly more efficient than SSRs than the SSRs were to the SRs, but not by much. Like the SSRs, the base stats for an evolution increase by the base stats of the 0th evolution each time. This means the UR needs to be evolved to at least UR+, and it is assumed that it switches to the old cost/rarity system for UR+ evolutions. SR vs. SSR vs. UR When comparing efficiency at lower evolutions it doesn't make much of a difference which cards you use. But for the high end game, you'll want the + evolution SSRs and URs. Below is a comparison between the rarities of their efficiency. As shown in the table the SR REV cards are very efficient and easy to get. You should make one during each event. Use those while you steadily craft higher evolution SSR cards. Instead of getting lots of different URs you also need to focus on getting the same UR so you can evolve it into something decent. URs at base evolution are only good if during the event they are turbo cards and get the x3 stat boost.